


Star Hawk

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Het and Slash, M/M, Original Mythical Creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Charlie get caught in bed by Ginny which caused Harry to leave the Burrow and Charlie to leave the country. Harry feels hurt that Charlie deserted him, so from then on, Harry decides to leave the magical world. One thing brings him back, his friends are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Wearily, all the Weasley’s, Hermione and Harry headed to the Burrow. Arthur and Charlie went straight to the local village to get some food since no one had stayed at the Burrow in months. Bill and Fleur went to Shell Cottage to pack some food to also take to the Burrow. Molly put her large kettle on the stove to heat up some water ready to make everyone a nice cup of tea. Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all sitting at the large worn table. George looked dazed as he sat staring around the kitchen, Percy kept his arm around his brother, one was to comfort his brother the other reason was he needed to feel close to his brother. Ginny had her head on her arms and was just staring into space. Ron and Hermione sat leaning against each other, like Percy, was for comfort and one because they were tired and trying to keep themselves from falling asleep right at the table. Harry had sat down, put his head on his arms and fell asleep instantly.

Bill and Fleur arrived back with a large box of food, Fleur helping Molly while she went about getting cups ready for everyone. Not long after Arthur and Charlie stepped into the kitchen with a large box each in their arms. Arthur also went to help his wife make everyone some breakfast.

No one spoke the whole time, but everyone was thinking about what had happened. The main thing for the Weasley family was the death of Fred, the other thing they were all thinking about was the war was over, Voldemort was dead. Even though all the Weasley’s had known Harry for years, they still glanced at him, all wondering the same thing. Harry Potter killed Voldemort, how, but no one could answer that question, they were sure to hear how and everything else over the coming weeks. For now they just needed to rest and come to terms with the loss of one of their own.

Molly, Fleur and Arthur started to load up the table with plates of eggs, bacon, tomatoes, sausages, toast and a large pot of tea. Even though no one really felt like eating, either because of Fred or they were tired, they did eat and have a cup of tea, all but Harry. When Hermione gently touched his shoulder, they realised he was asleep at the table with his head on his arms. Hermione just shook her head, then picked up her cup again.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, Charlie and Bill helped clean up, they heard a soft groan. They all stared towards the table and noticed Harry’s arms had come from under his head and they were moving about erratically.

Ron saw his mother move towards him, ‘No, leave him, if you wake him it’ll be worse.’

‘What do you mean worse?’ Arthur asked.

‘He’s having one of his nightmares. Hermione and I used to wake him and almost got hexed. We found leaving him alone lets him get through it then he’ll wake.’

‘The ones he has now are different than the ones he used to have. Ron explained all about the ones he’d seen in the dorm rooms,’ Hermione said, then reached into her beaded bag.

‘Have you got it?’ Ron asked. 

‘Yes, even though I hate it when he does this.’ 

‘Do what, what are you talking about?’ Ginny asked.

‘You’ll see and no one try to stop him.’

Everyone kept staring at Harry, then they noticed his fist clench and his groans were getting louder, they sounded like they Harry was in pain. After a few more minutes, Harry bolted upright and his wand was in his hand as he stared wildly around but he still kept groaning as if he was in pain.

‘Here,’ Hermione put something in Harry’s hand.

Harry pulled his sleeve up and ran a piece of glass along his arm until blood was dripping from it.

‘Stop,’ Molly shouted.

‘Mum, leave it, I’ll explain in a moment.’

They all watched in shocked silence as Harry pooled the blood in his hand then placed it over his lightning shaped scar before he looked around. Slowly the pain receded from his face and his breathing was heavy.

‘You’re fine Harry, we’re at the Burrow, remember,’ Ron said wearily.

‘Burrow, yeah,’ Harry panted heavily before sitting back down, but looked towards Hermione, ‘Burrow, over, over.’

‘Yes, it’s over,’ Hermione reached out and took Harry’s hand, she felt Harry squeeze it before she took his arm, she dropped dittany onto his the cut. After the cut was healed, she pointed her wand as his head, ‘Scourgify, there, all clean again.’

‘This will need to be explained, but for now, have a cup of tea and some breakfast Harry, you’ll feel better,’ Molly said in a shaky voice.

‘Just tea, I can’t eat,’ Harry went to pour himself a cup but Hermione pushed one in front of him, ‘Thanks,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then wrapped his hands around his cup. He never drank, just stared down into it until his hands started shaking spilling the tea all over his hands and the table, ‘Sorry.’

‘I’ve got it,’ Molly hurried over and cleaned up the mess, ‘It might be a good idea for you to get some sleep dear,’ Molly nodded to Ron.

‘Good idea, come on Harry, let’s sleep.’ Hermione said as she took Harry’s hand pulling him to his feet. She never let go just walked up the stairs with her friend.

‘Don’t worry Molly, I’m sure Harry will be fine once he realises it’s over. He might know it, but he’s subconscious doesn’t, not yet,’ Arthur patted his wife on the shoulder, ‘But your mother had a good idea, let’s all get some sleep for a while. Ron you can explain why Harry did that and why you allow it, we need to know what is going on.’

‘We’ll explain everything, but I really need to sleep.’

Ron got up and headed for his bedroom and even though Bill and Fleur didn’t live at the Burrow, they went upstairs to Bill’s old room that he used to share with Charlie. Percy instantly went with George into the twins old room and Charlie decided to take Percy’s old room since Bill and Fleur were in his old room, Molly and Arthur went straight into their bedroom. Over the next several hours, not a sound could be heard from inside the large but strange looking house, not even the snores from all the Weasley men.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, everyone at the Burrow slowly drifted back down to the kitchen, Molly and Arthur were the first two, or so they though. When Molly went about getting dinner prepared, she saw Harry standing outside. Her insides churned thinking about what Harry had done earlier and she wondered what was going on and why her son allowed it. She heard others enter the kitchen and glanced around.

‘Harry’s outside, do you know if he slept?’

‘He was asleep when I went up, don’t know how long he slept for though. He hasn’t slept properly in a long time.’

‘Alright, now why did he do that?’ Arthur asked.

‘I can’t explain everything, that’s up to Harry, but just know that he feels severe pain in his scar during these nightmares. He’s own blood seems to ease the pain.’

‘It’s to do with things he felt from Voldemort,’ Hermione sighed.

‘Albus never explained how Harry was able to see me get attacked that time, is that part of it?’

‘Yeah, it is. Harry found out the reason during the fighting. Snape gave him some memories before he died. We don’t know everything, Harry only told us a small part of what it was all about.’

Everyone turned to see Harry step into the kitchen and sit beside Hermione who squeezed his hand.

‘Did you sleep?’

‘A bit Hermione, it’s fine.’

‘All of us would like this explained Harry, about why you need your blood?’ Arthur asked.

Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged, ‘You should tell them mate, it’s safe now.’

Harry glanced at Hermione, ‘It’s over, he’s dead, it’s time everyone knew.’

Harry sighed but nodded, ‘For seventeen years I’ve lived with a part of Voldemort soul inside me. I felt everything he did, but it was more,’ Harry looked up at Arthur Weasley, ‘When you were attacked, I felt like I was inside that snake at the time. So to me it felt like I was attacking you. Whenever Voldemort tortured or killed someone, I felt like I was doing it. We were connected through that piece of soul.’

‘He turned you into a horcrux, then why in the name of merlin did he keep trying to destroy it by using the killing curse? He needed that to stay alive,’ Arthur said.

‘He never knew about me, only the others. I didn’t even know about me until Snape gave me his memories before he died. Imagine if he died before I found out, blasted Voldemort would still be here and nothing could kill,’ Harry sighed wearily, ‘Anyway, when I felt him kill or torture I would get white hot pain in my head. I found out by accident that my blood seemed to ease the pain. I wasn’t sure if I would still need to do it now he’s dead, but it looks like I do.’

‘So he made more than you and since he is dead that has got to mean the other horcruxes are gone, destroyed?’ Bill asked.

‘Yeah, between me, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Neville, there all gone, well Crabbe as well since he destroyed one unintentionally setting fiend fyre, oh and Voldemort himself when he hit me with the killing curse.’

‘What?’ Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny all shouted.

Harry sighed again, ‘Um, okay, when I was watching Snape’s memory, Dumbledore was telling Snape to tell me that I had to let Voldemort kill me, so I did.’

‘That’s why Voldemort said Harry was dead, he believed it but never knew Harry was only pretending to be dead. Narcissa Malfoy was made to check Harry, she lied and told Voldemort Harry was dead even though she knew he was alive,’ Ron explained.

‘Why would Malfoy lie to Voldemort?’ Charlie asked.

‘She asked if her son was alive in the castle, I told her he was. She knew it was the only way she could get up there to see her son.’

‘Okay, so you let him kill you and made it look like you were dead,’ Bill said.

‘Yeah, well, when I woke up I did. I had no idea that was going to happen.’

‘That’s why Harry never told us what he was doing. He said he didn’t want to say goodbye to us,’ Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand again.

‘Are you saying you didn’t know you’d survive and went to die, literally went to die?’ Charlie asked.

‘Yep,’ Harry sighed again, ‘He couldn’t die if I didn’t, I wanted him gone and one way or another one of us was going to be dead by the end of it. I really thought it would be me though.’ Harry sighed wearily.

‘Alright, but since he’s now dead, why are you still feeling the pain in your scar?’ Molly asked.

‘I have no idea,’ Harry sighed again, ‘But my other scar doesn’t burn, just the first one.’

‘What other one?’ Percy asked.

Harry sighed again then opened his shirt, ‘This one,’ Harry glanced down at the large red scar that was still dripping blood. He went to do his shirt back up when Molly put her hand on his arm.

‘Not yet, that needs healing, but being done by dark magic, I can’t do a lot. You need a specialised healer for that. But I can stop it bleeding and any pain you might have,’ Molly hurried into her potions room and came back with two small bottles of potions, ‘Drink those.’

‘Oh great,’ Harry grimaced knowing they were going to taste terrible, then drank the first one, grimaced again, then drank the second one which made him gag, ‘Bloody hell, sorry Mrs. Weasley, they taste terrible.’

‘Yes, but they do help, now stay still,’ Molly Weasley moved her wand over Harry’s shoulder, ‘There, at least it’s stopped bleeding for now. But until you see a specialist healer, it won’t heal properly.’

‘Could I see Madame Pomfrey?’

‘No, she’s a general healer, you need someone that specialises in healing dark magic.’

Harry sighed again, then did his shirt back up, ‘I’ll work on seeing one in a few days.’

‘Good, but now show me your arms.’

Harry groaned but noticed everyone watching him, so he rolled up his sleeves and heard everyone gasp as they saw all the long thin scars all over his arms.

‘How often do you cut yourself like that?’ Charlie asked.

‘Every night,’ Harry stared down at his arms while everyone stared at him, none of them knew what to say or if they could help with this strange and unique problem.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night when the Burrow was quiet, Charlie woke up and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep so he hoped a couple of glasses of Firewhiskey might help. He walked quietly down the stairs and stepped into the living room where he saw Harry standing near one of the windows just staring out, but he also noticed a glass in his hand.

‘Couldn’t sleep,’ Charlie said making Harry jumped, spin around and had his wand in his hand, ‘Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you mate.’

‘Blimey Charlie,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then put his wand back in the band of his pyjama pants, ‘I could have cursed you.’

‘Yeah, I wasn’t thinking, so take it easy, I have enough injures right now and by the look of you, a lot more than I do,’ Charlie went to his father’s cupboard and found a bottle of Firewhiskey.

‘Forget your dad’s, here,’ Harry stepped over to Charlie and handed him a bottle that was half full, ‘I had Aberforth get me some before we left.’

‘Thanks, but I never knew you drank.’

‘I didn’t, things change,’ Harry took another drink before he turned back to the window.

‘Those cuts and bruises all over you, did he do that?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘Decided to have some fun with me, I expected it though. So why can’t you sleep?’

‘Things going through my head, made it hard to fall back to sleep. Percy said he was with Fred and George when it happened.’

‘Yeah, we came upon them just before it happened. Either a spell or one of the giants blasted the wall in, Fred just happened to be standing right near it.’

‘Is that why you’re not sleeping?’

‘Pretty much, that and I keep seeing other things, stuff I’d seen through him, felt through him, makes it hard to sleep. I was hoping the alcohol would numb me for a while, hasn’t worked so far even though I’ve had half a bottle.’

‘You sound like you’ve had half a bottle and you are swaying a little, so if you keep going, you’ll be more than numb, you’ll be passed out pissed.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Passed out pissed, if you added Potter to that might have made it hard to say, passed out pissed Potter, blimey,’ Harry chuckled again, ‘What’s fucking wrong with me?’

‘You’re drunk Harry, just like I want to feel. How much of this stuff have you got?’

‘Four bottles, three now,’ Harry turned around to stare at Charlie, ‘Tell me, your dad, he hasn’t worked in a while, neither has Bill or you, how’s the family for money?’

‘Tight, I gave dad everything I had, Bill and Fleur don’t have a lot left of their savings, Percy also chipped in with some, why?’

‘It just came to me while I was standing here. I can help, but I’m not sure how your parents will feel if I offer them some money.’

‘Dad might not like it, but he does need it. I noticed how worried he looked when we went to get that food yesterday. But one thing I know Harry, dad won’t take the last of yours no matter what.’

‘It wouldn’t be my last,’ Harry sighed, ‘My parents left me pretty well off and I have no idea what Sirius left. Dumbledore and Remus did tell me the Blacks were rich, so I know it must have a lot. So you see why I want to offer them some?’

‘Yep, and if you tell dad that it might make him feel a little better, he’ll still pay you back though.’

‘Just like Ron,’ Harry drank the last of the amber liquid in his glass then took the bottle from Charlie, filled his glass then went back to the window.

‘You’re definitely going to be passes out pissed Potter. Blimey, even sober that’s hard to say.’

Harry chuckled again, ‘You’ve been here since just before Bill’s wedding, do you still have a job over there, or even one of your girlfriends?’

‘Job, no idea, but I’m not that worried about that right now, as for girlfriends, I never had any, I just told my mother that.’

Harry turned back to face the long haired dragon handler, ‘Why would you lie to your mother?’

‘I figured it wasn’t anyone’s business, but since I’ve been here and since I’ll probably be here for a while, I might have to tell them I’m gay.’

‘So blokes and not girls, like Dumbledore and Sirius,’ Harry turned back around, ‘You know Charlie, I think that’s been half my trouble. I dated Cho, disastrous, I dated your sister, we had fun, but I couldn’t really get into that. I figured it was just Voldemort always being in my head that stopped me enjoying that time. But I remembered that I did used to stare at some of the blokes at Hogwarts, so maybe I’m gay. Maybe I’m just too fucked up to work anything out.’

‘You’re not fucked up Harry, you’ve just had a fucked up life and it’s lucky mum is not hearing us right now or we’d both have headaches from her hitting our heads and her yelling.’

Harry chuckled again, ‘Yep, sometimes you have to learn what to say in front of your mum, merlin she can do some damage with just her voice. I don’t want her angry enough to use her wand, she blasted Bellatrix to hell, where she belonged.’

‘I still find that hard to believe, my mother took that bitch out. She was almost as crazy as him.’

‘She was crazier than he was, he was just plain evil. But let’s put him and all of them out of our minds and get drunk.’

‘I’m with you there chosen one,’ Charlie chuckled, then poured another drink.

‘Bloody red heads,’ Harry snapped before he sat down next to Charlie taking the bottle off him, ‘Your hair is finally growing back.’

‘Yeah, just like Bill's, now I just have to keep mum away from it,’ Charlie ruffled Harry’s messy hair, ‘Doesn’t yours ever lie flat?’

‘Nope, it has a mind of its own,’ Harry took another drink then looked sideways at Charlie.

‘What are you staring at hero?’

Harry punched Charlie in the arm, ‘Blimey, that felt like I hit a brick wall,’ Harry squeezed Charlie’s arms, ‘Damn, you’ve got some muscles there Charlie boy.’

‘All the better to bruise my blokes when we have our fun, now stop feeling me up Potter.’

Harry raised his eyebrow, then put his hand down on Charlie’s groin, ‘That’s feeling you up Weasley and I have to say this, feeling up another bloke is exactly what I want to do right now,’ Harry gently squeezed then rubbed and could feel the tightening of Charlie’s jeans and the bulge getting bigger with every passing second. Then before either of them knew how it happened they were upstairs and in the bed Charlie was using. Their naked bodies were grinding against each other, their hands were everywhere, their kisses were hard and wet and their groans of pleasure were getting louder. But with just enough sense in both of them, Charlie flicked his wand at the door, silencing the room but also locking the door for some much needed privacy and for some much wanted fucking.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry groaned and went to roll over but something hard and warm was in his way. He turned his head and saw brown eyes staring down at him.

‘Oh fuck, what did we do Charlie?’

‘What didn’t we do Potter, you must have a sore arse, that should tell you.’

‘Did you have to remind me, now I feel it,’ Harry groaned again then slowly sat up and winced, ‘Blimey, how hard did you go on me last night?’

‘Pretty hard, not the first time of course, having a virgin arse, I took it easy on you. But the second time was mainly your fault, you kept asking me to go harder.’

‘I believe it,’ Harry groaned again, ‘But I better get out of your room before your parents find out,’ Harry grabbed his glasses, pajama pants, then his wand, unsealed the room, gently opened the door, stuck his head out then hurried from the room and straight into the bathroom where he had a long shower as he tried to remember exactly what went on between him and Charlie, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing came to him, ‘Maybe I am gay, I have to be to have sex with Charlie, even if I can't remember it.’

Harry went into Ron’s room, dressed quietly as his mate was still sleeping, then headed downstairs. He saw Hermione sitting on one side of the table, Charlie on the other side with Bill and Mr. Weasley at the end, while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were at the stove. Harry automatically sat slowly and gently next to Hermione making Charlie grin.

‘While you have time today Harry, you should really go see that healer,’ Molly said.

‘I think they have enough people to see right now Mrs. Weasley, mine can wait.’

‘No, it can’t. Don’t you understand about wounds done by dark magic, if they aren’t tended to quickly, the sometimes can never heal. Now the killing curse is the worse spell out there, it needs looking at.’

Harry nodded then turned to Hermione, ‘Do you want to come with me?’

‘I’ll come, Ron might as well. You could ask the healer why you still get the pain and why your blood is the only thing that helps?’

‘I was thinking of talking to Dumbledore’s portrait about that. He knows a lot about horcruxes and all that shit.’

‘Harry, language,’ Molly said sternly.

Harry groaned but heard Charlie laugh softly, ‘Sorry, but since I’m going out, I might go talk to the goblins about Gringotts so I can get to my vault.’

‘I received a letter this morning Harry, Kingsley said he spoke to them and explained why you needed to get into the Lestranges vault, that was after the ministry seized all death eater vaults. So he used that to pay for the damage and the goblins are fine with you going back in with one condition, you have to go to your vault alone.’

‘What, do they think I’m going to find another bloody dragon down there to wreck the place with, bloody goblins,’ Harry fumed.

‘I agree Harry, they should be more accountable about finding stolen items in people’s vaults, it’s like they are only interested in protecting their precious bank then peoples belongings.’

‘Maybe I could say something to Kingsley because that stuff that was in her vault, it couldn’t all be hers. But she was part of the Black family, I think that’s why I’m hesitant to go into Sirius vault. Anyway, what I was going to say, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know you won’t like this, but you have to think about what’s sensible. So I’m going to give you some money since there’s none coming in and you don’t know how long it will be before any will. Now before you ask, I know my parents left me a lot, but Dumbledore and Remus told me the Blacks were rich, so I know I’ve got a lot and you could use some help. You’ve helped me for years, now let me help you?’

Molly and Arthur stared at Harry then looked at each other before finally turned back to face Harry.

‘I’ll agree on one condition Harry.’

‘Told you,’ Charlie said smirking at Harry.

‘Told him what?’ Arthur asked.

‘That you would want to pay it back.’

‘Well, yes, that’s the condition.’

‘If you want Mr. Weasley, but you really don’t have to. You’ve basically raised me for years, fed me and never wanted anything for looking after me. But I’ll leave the decision up to you,’ Harry turned back to Hermione, ‘If Ron isn’t awake after we eat, do you think he’ll mind you just coming with me. There’s a few things I want to do and I don’t want to be out all day?’

‘I’ll leave him a note then, but first will be St Mungo’s so they can heal you.’

‘You know what will happen, don’t you saviour,’ Charlie smirked then picked the Daily Prophet up and showed Harry the cover.

‘Oh you’re fucking kidding me,’ Harry saw his own picture with the words, saviour of the wizarding world right across the front page.

‘Harry,’ Molly yelled.

‘Sorry, but this is the worst, blimey,’ Harry groaned, ‘How am I supposed to do what I need if everyone will think it was all me when it wasn’t, shit.’

‘Harry, once more and you’ll get a smack on the head.’

‘Sorry Mrs. Weasley, habit lately when I’m pissed off. Sirius did tell me dad was like that, got angry and started swearing,’ Harry sighed, ‘Maybe I can use my cloak.’

‘Get them used to seeing you, you’ll have to get used to the attention, sooner or later or you’ll end up hiding out here all the time.’

‘That’s not going to happen. He’s gone, so no more staying in hiding and no more being guarded. I’m getting my own place and then I’m going to travel, starting with this country. It’s finally time to get out and live instead of what’s been going on for years.’

‘You’re going to buy a place in Godric’s Hollow, aren’t you?’ Hermione asked quietly.

‘Yep, even though I only saw that town once and it was night, it still looked nice. But I want to be in the town the Potters have lived for generations. It’s like my family’s home.’

‘I never knew the Potters actually came from Godric’s Hollow, I thought it was just your parents that lived there,’ Arthur said.

‘Sirius told me the Potters went back to when Godric Gryffindor first built that town, they weren’t known as Potter then though,’ Harry stared down at the table thinking about his parents and Sirius and he never realised the others in the kitchen were staring at him. The older Weasley’s realised that they were seeing part of Harry they haven’t before and they also realised that he wasn’t a child anymore, but a young man that had gone through more than most adults have in a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione stepped into the waiting room at St Mungo’s and within a few seconds they were surrounded by people all thanking Harry, some even hugged him. Harry realised why and even though he hated the attention, he quietly spoke to everyone, but asked Hermione to tell the welcome witch what he needed. So she went over to the desk while Harry sat and spoke to the people either injured or here to visit someone. He sat there listening to the people telling their stories when a witch walked up to him. 

‘Mr. Potter, Healer Price will see you now,’ the welcome witch said giving Harry a big smile.

‘Thanks,’ Harry turned to everyone, ‘It was nice talking to all of you, but I have to go,’ Harry them a smile then nudged Hermione so she knew to come with him and they went through to the wards.

‘Mr. Potter, I’m healer Price, I was told you needed a specialised healer that dealt with wounds from dark magic.’

‘Yes,’ Harry opened his shirt, ‘Mrs. Weasley gave me some potions yesterday but told me I needed to see a healer.’

‘That’s like your head and since I do know that was done by the killing curse, I can assume this was as well.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Very well, take your shirt off and lie down, this will take a while. Do you wish your girlfriend to stay or leave?’

‘She’s not my girlfriend, she’s my best friend and I want her to stay,’ Harry gave her a smile which she returned.

‘Very well,’ the healer waited until Harry was ready then started to perform complicated movements with his wand while muttering some type of charms. Half an hour he kept going before looking up, ‘You will need to see me again tomorrow. If I saw you straight after it happened I could have done more and stopped it being such a notable scar, like your head.’

‘I was too busy right after then completely exhausted.’

‘Understandable, but if you don’t mind me asking, do you know who it was that healed your head?’

‘No, I just assumed Dumbledore did as Hagrid took me straight to him not long after it happened.’

‘Well Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, but not a healer. I do understand why he never took you to see one. There were so many of his supporters everywhere back then. So put your shirt on and you can leave for today.’

‘Before I do, I have another problem that I was going to talk to Dumbledore’s portrait about. I don’t mean to sound rude, but you’re older, a lot older and you might know about this.’

‘You don’t sound rude Mr. Potter, so what is the problem?’

Harry showed his arms, ‘See, I’ve had nightmares for years, but over the last year they changed, I’ll explain that in a minute. But I get this severe pain in the scar on my head, and I found out by accident that my blood is the only thing that helps ease the pain. So I cut myself and put my blood to my scar, it eases almost instantly. If I don’t do that or use someone else’s blood, the pain stays.’

‘That is one thing I have never heard of, but you are the only person to ever survive the killing curse, so it’s not something healers could study or learn about. I could run some tests on you, I don’t know if they will show up anything. But you said you’ll explain about your nightmares changing.’

‘Yeah, see, I’ve always had nightmares, mostly to do with Voldemort. But this last year as I said, they changed. So instead of screaming out and yelling words, I just end up in pain. But during the fighting I found out why certain nightmares weren’t nightmares, but I was seeing things that Voldemort did, for real. Do you know what a horcrux is Healer Price?’

‘Yes, I do, the worst dark objects and dark magic there is in our world.’

‘That’s how he survived after he gave me this scar. He had five out there before going to my parent’s home that night. But there’s more, what I found out was I accidentally became a horcrux that night. I was connected to him and that was the reason I used to see him kill and torture which caused pain in my scar. When I was fifteen I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by Voldemorts snake, but to me it was like I was the one attacking him. I saw it like it was me, I felt it like it was me, Voldemort was possessing the snake that night. So every time he killed or tortured someone I felt it and got the pain in my scar at the same time. When I was away with my friends, I cut my hand accidentally, then he was torturing Mr. Ollivander, I put my hand to my head and that’s when the pain left. Nothing had worked before, no potions not even muggle medicine would work.’

‘The only thing I can suggest Mr. Potter is for you to keep using your blood. But instead of cutting yourself right when it’s happening, have some of your blood stored and kept chilled ready to use. I can study up on this as much as I can. But I think that now he’s dead then it might ease on its own. You said this started only a year ago. If you think of it this way, he came back when you were fourteen, is that right?’

‘Yes, so almost four years ago.’

‘It would have taken him anywhere from one to three years before he was completely human again. He might have looked it, he might have been able to do everything, he had his magic. But being reborn or remade wouldn’t have just happened. So I think that is why it took so long before you started to feel the pain.’

‘No, see, I felt the pain before, just not during my nightmares. That night, in the cemetery, he touched my scar. It was the first time he could touch me because of some blood magic Dumbledore worked out for me and that was because my mother sacrificed herself for me. But Voldemort made himself with my blood, that was part of the dark spell and ingredients used that night.’

‘Okay, now it makes more sense Mr. Potter. Not only were you connected because of having a piece of his soul inside you, he was made from you, from your blood. Blood magic is very old and not done today because it sometimes does have side-affects. This must be a side-affect for you as he remade himself from your blood. So what I can do is study up on blood magic and horcruxes. I’ll try and find a solution or at least a potion you might be able to take. For now though, if you take at least two vials of blood every day for at least a week, then store it, make sure it stays chilled though. Use a small amount every time you feel the pain and I will try to help. Albus Dumbledore does have a portrait here in St Mungo’s, I might speak with him next time I know he is in there. He might be able to give me some extra information that could help. With some studying, I might be able to come up with a potion for the pain if there isn’t one available right now, it just might take a while. Now I can see these small scars are healed, not as good as they could be, what do you use?’

‘I use dittany on them, it’s the only thing I felt comfortable in doing. Since I’m not a healer, I didn’t want to try anything else.’

‘Very wise Miss Granger and dittany does heal, but leaves scars. I do have a potion that is like dittany but will reduce scaring, not stop it, they just won’t show up as much. I’ll get that for you now, then you can leave.’

‘Thank you for all this Healer Price.’

‘It’s I who should be thanking you and just so you know Mr. Potter, everything that is seen or discussed here is confidential,’ the old healer smiled when he saw Harry Potter relax because he realised that Harry must have been worried about word getting out about what they discussed, now he knows it won’t. So the healer left his famous patient and he had hopes that he might just be able to help him with his problem.


	6. Chapter 6

After Harry and Hermione left St Mungo’s which took a while since everyone wanted to speak with Harry or touch him, they finally went to Gringotts. The goblins looked very disgruntled, but allowed the two friends to enter. Harry went down to his parents vault first, took some money for himself, then went to the vault Sirius left him. He stood feeling very apprehensive because they had travelled down to the furthest depths of Gringotts which meant the riches vaults. Harry took a couple of deep breaths then stepped over to the open door and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. It took Harry a long time to recover from the shock at seeing all the gold and silver items, along with things like gold bars, shields, even suits of armour. Harry shook his head, then conjured another bag and filled it to the top with gold galleons. He was just about to leave when he spotted an envelope sitting just inside the door that happened to have his name on it. Harry gently and with shaking hands picked it up and stared at it wondering who left this for him. After a minute, he stuck it inside his pocket and left the vault. 

Harry joined Hermione and they left Gringotts and headed to London where Harry did a heap of shopping, some for clothes and shoes, some for personal products. Then he saw an optometrist about getting contact lenses. Harry hated his glasses and thought now he didn’t have to stay with the Dursleys or stay in hiding, he was going to do and get things he always wanted. They told him to come back the following day to pick up the four pairs he ordered before buying Hermione a coffee and a muffin.

‘I know everything has just changed Hermione, but are you thinking about your parents now you know it’s safe to bring them back?’

‘I thought about it last night. I spoke to Ron and we are going to head to Australia, but not until after the funerals are over. I want your opinion on something Harry, the Weasley’s and how they seem to be coping.’

‘It surprised me actually, but when you think about it, we’ve all been in danger for years. So they probably knew how easy it might be to lose someone. I know George is quiet which is to be expected, but Mrs. Weasley surprised me the most. I know she’s upset, you can see it, but she’s not crying all the time like I thought she would. But I need to speak with you about something and I have to ask you to keep it to yourself, at least for now, even from Ron.’

‘You know I will never betray you by repeating anything you tell me Harry.’

‘I know, but it’s just that you’re with Ron now.’

‘Yes and normally I would tell him everything, but we’ve only just become a couple and as I said, I will never betray you.’

‘You’re a good friend Hermione, so here goes,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, ‘Last night, as you know I don’t sleep well. So I got up and decided to have a few drinks to help numb me and hope it would help me sleep. Well Charlie came down because he couldn’t sleep either. We got talking and he told me he was gay, and why he never said anything to his mother mainly was because it was his life. But since he’s been here for a while and probably will be for a while longer, he has to tell them. That’s not what I have to tell you though even though I’m sure Charlie would like you to keep that to yourself.’

‘I will, even if I’m a bit shocked hearing Charlie was gay, I’ve never met a gay man before.’

‘You’ve met two before, you just never realised it, actually three others.’

‘What, who?’

‘Dumbledore told me about his partner and how he realised he was gay when he was thirteen years old. He asked that I keep that to myself though. The other man was Sirius and he asked me to keep that to myself as well. He was going to let everyone know when he’s name was cleared.’

‘Dumbledore and Sirius, okay, Dumbledore I can believe, but Sirius. I heard he had a lot of girls at Hogwarts, like your dad.’

‘That was a story they came up with and Sirius decided to stick to it. Sirius never slept with any girls or woman, he did have a few relationships with men though. He actually told me that one day when he was drunk and my dad ended up having a few drinks with him, that Sirius came on to my dad, kissed him as well. I was shocked to hear that, but more shocked at what he said happened. See dad knew Sirius was gay, from the time they met, so dad let Sirius kiss him and when it was over he said to Sirius that he was cute and a good kisser but not really his type.’

‘Harry, I can’t believe your dad would do that, not if he was straight. No straight man will kiss another man, they have to be gay to do that.’

‘Yeah, but dad loved Sirius, as a brother and didn’t want to hurt him.’

‘Alright, that makes sense, but you said three men, who’s the other?’

‘First, about last night, I was a bit drank and don’t have a go at me Hermione, it did help. But I was having a good talk with Charlie, he called me hero and I punched his arm. But blimey he has some muscles, it felt like hitting a brick wall, so I felt his arms. Charlie told me to stop feeling him up and I can’t believe I did this, but I actually started to feel him up. I put my hand down on him and I hope you know where I mean.’

‘But Harry, you were dating Ginny, so how could you touch another man.’

‘There’s more, but all the time I was with Ginny, sure we had a good time, but I could never really enjoy myself. I figured it was all to do with Voldemort. Anyway, this is the part you have to keep to yourself. Right after that, I don’t even remember how it happened, but Charlie and I were in his bed and yes, we did it, a lot.’

Hermione’s jaw dropped open as she stared at her friend, she swallowed, tried to talk, swallowed again, then ended up just sitting there staring at Harry and she finally understood why Harry looked a little uncomfortable when he sat down that morning. Then all she did was try to get those images out of her head, but nothing worked until she ended up gaping at Harry again who sat there looking calm and relaxed like he said he was telling her nothing important or unusual, to Hermione, it was very important and very unusual and now she had to get used to the fact her best friend might be gay.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Say something Hermione, don’t just gap at me will you. It’s not that shocking.’

‘First, bloody hell Harry, don’t shock me like that because it is that shocking,’ Hermione punched his arm, ‘Second, okay, you’re gay, I’ll get used to it. Third, you slept with Charlie, Ginny’s brother and you’ve also told me that you’ve thought of the Weasley boys as your brothers. So how in the name of merlin could you sleep with him?’

‘We did more than sleep,’ Harry chuckled and saw Hermione blush, ‘Sorry, even though from what I remember it was bloody great. Okay, Charlie I saw least, only a few times if you remember and I hardly spoke to him when he was here. But we had a good time talking to each other then we had more good times. I have no idea why it started and I’m not sure what I feel towards Charlie, yeah his a nice bloke, great in bed and definitely knew what he was doing, but we’re friends, that’s it, well, I think, I don’t know. Anyway, it did confirm my suspicions though because I had a feeling I might be gay, when I used to follow Draco Malfoy, I watched him more than normal and even though I hate to admit this, he is cute, so is Charlie. See, I’m talking about blokes being cute, I’m full on gay, I have to be, nothing else makes sense.’

‘Yes, you are if you can actually say Draco Malfoy is cute. I admit he is a nice looking man but I’m a girl and only a gay man would say that. You’re going to have to tell Ron.’

‘I will, but after the funerals, now’s not really the best time.'

'No, it's not, but what about Ginny?'

'Like I said, I figured it was Voldemort. Don't tell Ron this, but Ginny used to touch me, nothing happened though and again I figured it was just because of what was going on. Oh blast, you know what I forgot to get in Diagon Alley?’

‘No, what?’

‘Vials, empty vials to keep my blood in. Hey, I just thought of something, after shagging Charlie, I never had my normal nightmare, so I never needed to cut myself. Why do you think it changed?’

‘Maybe you were just knackered from being shagged. I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this though. I know you’re my friend, best friend, but you’re still a man Harry.’

‘Yes, you are my best friend and I don’t really have a close male friend I could talk to about this. I can’t talk to Ron, you know what would happen if I tried.’

‘Yes, he’s ears would go red, then he would pretend he didn’t hear you before leaving the room.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Exactly, you’re sensible, rational and logical, you can handle talking to me about sex and you’ve probably read up on everything to do with it. When I first thought about mentioning this to you, I got embarrassed, but it’s actually easy to talk to you about this. So please don’t get uncomfortable on me in case I need to talk again.’

‘It’s fine I’m just trying not to imagine things because I saw the way you sat down and how you kept moving, which gave me images of what you two did.’

‘I suppose that’s normal especially since I admitted shagging Charlie and from what I remember, he’s damn big, that’s why I was sore.’

‘Alright, not too much detail Harry, I don’t need that. So we’ll finish our coffee then head back to Diagon Alley before heading to the Burrow.’

‘Okay, thanks Hermione, it’s good to know I have you to talk to about this, well, anything really,’ Harry grinned then started eating his muffin but the two friends kept talking until they finished, then headed back into Diagon Alley and into the apothecary to get some vials. He also found a small scalpel type knife that he thought would be better to use then broke glass, so Harry bought that as well before they left.

‘That’s a lot of bags, what did you buy Harry?’ Ron asked.

‘Some outrageous clothes,’ Charlie smirked.

‘No, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, shoes, socks, everything I needed. But Mr. Weasley,’ Harry handed him a large bag, ‘It’s full and I hope you don’t pay it back because I was shocked into silence when I saw the vault Sirius left me. It had everything in there, including gold bars, blimey that family was loaded. So for all the help you all gave me and of course looking after me for years, please just accept this.’

Charlie, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny and George all stared at their parents and wondered what they were going to do.

‘Think of it this way dad, you both have said Harry is like a son. If one of us gave you money, you wouldn’t pay it back, we wouldn’t let you. Harry’s family, we all think of him that way,’ Bill said.

‘Thanks Bill and I feel like part of the Weasley family. Bill makes sense Mr. Weasley, if you think of me that way, then you have to accept one of your kids helping you out,’ Harry gave his cheeky grin that most haven’t seen in a long time.

‘Very well Harry, even if I still don’t like taking money from any of my kids, I will accept this and thank you, it will help until we can all get back to work.’

‘Great, now I might go chuck out all my old clothes and change. Oh Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry pulled out his vials and knife, ‘The healer said to keep using my blood for now, but to store some so I don’t have to keep cutting myself. He also gave me a potion that will heal the cut better than dittany does.’

‘Alright, even if I wish you didn’t need to do that, keep it in the cooler so if you need it, it’s fresh. Did he say why you might need to keep doing it now he’s dead?’

‘No, he’s going to work on it for me though and talk to Dumbledore’s portrait that’s in St Mungo’s. Now I’m going to change and get out of Dudley’s old clothes,’ Harry ran up the stairs and into Ron’s room.

‘So what did the healer say about his new scar?’ Arthur asked.

‘He has to go back and see him tomorrow. But Harry explained everything to him and Healer Price, he looks about as old as Dumbledore, so he heard about horcruxes and blood spells, but doesn’t know a lot about them, that’s why he’s going to study up on it, to see if he can help. When we got there though, the waiting room was full of people, some injured, others I think were waiting to see people. They surged around Harry and he surprised me, he sat there and talked to them. Listening to everything they said. I think they liked that, Harry Potter listened to their stories of what they went through.’

‘So instead of hiding or running away from the attention he accepted it. I think that’s the best way to go for Harry, because everyone is going to want to see him, at least over the next few months.’

Harry was on his way downstairs and heard what Mr. Weasley said and realised he was right. He would have to get used to it, but Harry thought it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Then he stared over at Charlie and wondered if they could shag again, just thinking that made Harry get very hot, so he tried to get himself under control before he joined everyone in the kitchen of the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie got together a lot, every night and sometimes they would sneak away through the day. Harry cast a few charms around them when they were down in the orchard and made love right there in the open but they knew no one could see or hear them. 

A week later everyone at the Burrow headed down to the cemetery in Otter St Catchpole. Now even though it was a very sad and upsetting service, all the Weasley’s coped really well. Harry stood next to Hermione and Ron, but he had started to notice the looks Ginny had been giving him and knew it was getting close to explaining to her that they wouldn’t be getting back together and he really couldn’t understand why she would want to. They hadn’t been together in ages, almost a year and he had been making sure to treat her like Hermione, just like friends. He knew once he explained to her that he was gay, word might get out and even though Harry liked to keep his personal life to himself, he couldn’t guarantee that Ginny wouldn’t say anything if she got angry. Harry really didn’t care if anyone knew he was gay, but he was so used to things being written about him and usually twisted around so Harry never came out looking good. Right now though it might be different since he was classed as a hero even though Harry hated being thought of that way, he has accepted it.

When everyone got back to the Burrow, friends of Fred and George along with the extended Weasley family all sat outside while Molly, Fleur, Andromeda, Hermione and Ginny all got the food and drinks together and placed it outside under the marquee.

Harry had seen a look from Charlie, gave him a nod then waited until he disappeared inside. After a few minutes Harry gave Hermione a look and she knew straight away what Harry was going to do then watched as he walked inside.

Harry made it look like he was heading for the bathroom before slipping into Charlie’s room. Harry grinned as he stared at Charlie’s naked body, then quickly discarded his clothes before dropping to his knees in front of Charlie.

‘I’ve been hoping we could get together Harry.’

‘You should have let me know Charlie, I want you all the time,’ Harry grinned then he slowly ran his tongue along the long dripping shaft, tasting Charlie before he slowly opened his mouth and swallowed the man whole.

When Harry finished with Charlie’s cock, Charlie instantly went at Harry’s. Licking, sucking and playing until both men were extremely hot and ready for each other. So Charlie took Harry to his bed then coated himself then pulled Harry up against his stomach, entering him fast and hard to loud groans from Harry but Charlie also couldn’t stay quiet either. While Charlie was pumping Harry, his hand also wrapped around the saviours cock, moving in time with his hips. Harry had one of his hand over his head grabbing at Charlie’s hair, his other hand was holding the dragon handlers arse, grabbing him, making him move faster and he kept digging his fingers into the red heads arse, trying to get him closer and faster. Both men tried to keep their noises of pleasure quiet, but nothing either of them did could control them or their groans. Just as Charlie was ready to finish, Harry did and again to very loud grunts and groans from the two men. Harry was breathing heavily as he felt Charlie hold him tight to his stomach. They both had their eyes closed cherishing the feeling of the aftermath of their love making.

‘What the hell are you both doing?’ Ginny yelled.

‘Oh fuck,’ Charlie said as he let go of Harry but before either of them could move, Ginny ran off leaving the door wide opened. Charlie flicked his wand, closing the door then stood up, pulling Harry to his feet, ‘She’s bound to tell everyone Harry.’

‘It’s no one’s business but ours, we both want this, so it’s our choice?’

‘She’s going to let everyone know we were just fucking each other.’

‘So,’ Harry stared up at Charlie, ‘What are you so worried about?’

‘Forget it,’ Charlie pulled his jeans on, then his top before his boots, ‘I better go down before mum comes up here.’

Harry went to say something but Charlie left the room in a hurry. He sighed, but looked confused as to why Charlie was so worried. He pulled his own clothes on before heading to Ron’s room. He picked up the envelope that he found in Sirius’ vault. Harry hadn’t been able to open it yet, thinking these were Sirius’ last words, it had to be from Sirius. No one else could have entered the vault, not while he was alive and only Harry after he died. So until he could talk to Charlie about why he was upset, he figured he should find out what Sirius wanted to say. 

Harry slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a couple of pieces of parchment then slowly started reading the words from his dead godfather.

When Hermione stepped into the room she could tell Harry was upset, ‘Harry, what’s wrong, is it because Ginny told everyone?’ Hermione said as she sat beside him.

‘Sirius,’ Harry kept staring at the words from Sirius, ‘Why couldn’t I save him Hermione? I could save strangers, but I couldn’t save him.’

‘You tried but it happened so fast, Sirius didn’t even have time to react.’

‘I should have been able to keep him alive. But look Hermione, he knew I was gay,’ Harry handed the letter to Hermione, ‘He knew before I even figured it out.’

Hermione read the letter, ‘He said he had a knack at seeing who was gay and who wasn’t, he knew straight away with you, when you were only thirteen. But he wrote here that you had too much to think about to worry about your sexuality. So he left this letter for you in case you never figured it out and he died. He always knew there was a chance he could die, he just hoped you survived.’

‘Sometimes I wish I didn’t, I miss him so much.’

‘Sorry to interrupt Harry, I overheard what you said about Sirius and I didn’t want to disturb you. But we’ve got a bit of a situation.’

‘It’s fine Mr. Weasley, what’s up,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, wiped the tears from his eyes then took the letter back.

‘Ginny, she’s upset. Now even though we think of you as a member of the family, Ginny wants you to leave. I don’t want you to, but I have to think of her right now and try to calm her down or you might keep getting hexed all the time. None of us want this Harry, but you could get hurt.’

‘Okay, but why is she upset, sure she saw me and Charlie, but I don’t get why it should worry her?’

‘She loves you Harry, surely you knew that,’ Arthur said.

‘Um, no, we dated, that was, what, ten, eleven months ago. But I always knew it wasn’t going anywhere, we had a good time together, that’s it.’

‘We didn’t know anything about you dating until a few minutes ago. She blaming Charlie for taking you away from her and won’t stop yelling at him. Molly and I don’t want you to go, but until Ginny comes to term with you being gay, it would be best if she didn’t see you for a while.’

‘I’ll head to the Hogshead until I buy a place. There’s no wards around here is there?’ Harry picked up his bag.

‘No, why?’

‘I’ll apparate from here so she doesn’t see me,’ Harry packed up all his clothes, then stuck his letter in the bag before grabbing his old pouch, ‘It’s fine Mr. Weasley, she is your daughter, it’s understandable and I know she would hex me, that’s just her way and I don’t need any more injuries right now,’ Harry could see the concern on the older Weasley’s face, so Harry hugged him, then hugged Hermione, ‘Tell Charlie for me,’ then he apparated away.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry settled into the Hogshead, then started looking for his own place. Every time he went out, he got surrounded, then had reporters yelling questions at him all the time. Harry didn’t mind the people, he liked to talk to them, but he hated reporters and they were starting to make it hard for Harry to do anything normal. 

Ginny must have let everyone know he was gay, but it didn’t seem to worry the general public and all the reporters kept asking was did he have a man in his life. All Harry wanted was his personal life to stay personal and private, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. So when Harry was looking for a home and idea came to him, so Harry started to look around muggle areas and he also opened a normal muggle bank account. So the first thing he did was work on a way to take a lot of money out of his vault Sirius left him, change it to muggle money, then he deposited that into his muggle account without anyone figuring out what he was about to do. He ended up putting a few million in his muggle account and knew he do a lot more before he was finished. 

Hermione had visited and explained that even though the rest of the Weasley’s wanted to see Harry, Ginny was angry and upset, so it was best to stay away from the Burrow, at least for a while longer. She also told Harry that Charlie couldn’t take the accusing looks from Ginny and the tense atmosphere so he finally left and went back to Romania, but he had spoken to Hermione before leaving. He asked that she let Harry know he’d like to see him and if he got a chance to visit him in Romania that he thought they had something that could go somewhere. Harry never bothered explaining to Hermione, but as far as Harry was concerned Charlie left, ran away and that hurt. 

Hermione finally mentioned that Ron was fine with him being gay, he was just trying to help his parents with Ginny because she was so angry and just kept swearing and yelling at everyone. Hermione also told Harry that she was getting ready to leave for Australia and Ron was going to go with her, so they probably wouldn’t see him for a while, but she would send him letters and if he found a home to make sure he wrote back to let his friends know. Harry never bothered telling Hermione that he wanted to keep his place private so he wasn’t giving out his address to anyone, so his friends could keep writing to him through the Hogshead as Aberforth said he would keep all Harry’s mail until he visited.

Over the next few weeks Harry had started to look for a home but now he was looking in muggle towns. It was one way that could guarantee some privacy because no matter what Harry did in the magical world, he always had people following him, grabbing at him or thanking him. Then of course there were the reporters that just wouldn’t stop with the questions. Harry had been asked by his friend, the new minister for magic to consent to doing an interview, Harry declined, but gave Kingsley some information that he could release to the public. 

Harry finally found a flat in a small muggle town in wales, then went about buying everything he needed. Another thing Harry did was enroll in a cooking course because apart from some basic cooking skills that consisted of mainly breakfast foods, Harry never cooked anything before. Harry found he liked learning all aspects of cooking even though he only wanted to know the basic, but at least if he wanted to make a fancy dinner or desert, he could. This was something Harry needed to do but it would also help with his heartache at feeling deserted by Charlie.

One thing Harry had done was distance himself from the magical world, including his friends. He did go occasionally to the Hogshead to get his mail and a lot of his friends all asked to see him, but the more Harry stayed away, the more he finally started to feel like he was getting that normal life he always wanted. So he wrote to his friends but said he wouldn’t be back to the magical world, he just couldn’t take any part of it anymore, he just never told them the whole truth, the truth about Charlie.

Because of the way Harry was feeling, he started going out a lot and picking up muggle men, taking them home, spend a few hours having sex before making sure they left, he never wanted a relationship with them, he just wanted the pleasure of sex and that’s it, he was content with his life. Harry knew it wasn’t the best of lifestyles but to him it was the safest way to live and a normal way to live. He wasn’t interested in anything, not working and not getting involved with anyone. He had thought he and Charlie had something special, but again he lost someone he cared about. 

With all Harry’s exploits, he decided on getting a house in Godric’s Hollow, that way he could keep the flat for visitors, mainly the men he picked up, but eventually he might let his friends have that address, not yet though, he just wanted to be alone. 

Somehow word had spread to the magical world that Harry went out with a lot of men. Aberforth gave him copies of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, all of them had pictures of Harry with different men, usually they had their arms around each other or they were snogging. Overheard conversations were also reported, like Harry asking the man he was with back to his place for a few hours of fun. The next time Harry was seen was always with a different man, never the same one.

Three months after Harry had started to distance himself from the magical world, he did receive a letter from Hermione explaining that she found her parents and her and Ron wanted to see him. So Harry said he’d meet them in London at the café Harry and Hermione had sat at to have a muffin and coffee one day. Harry admitted only to himself that he was nervous about seeing his closest friends because he knew they would try and talk Harry into returning to their world. He knew it would be hard on both his friends, but he just couldn’t return. He was finally having a life without all the staring or questions, a peaceful and quiet life, he was also putting Charlie out of his life, out of his memories. The only time Harry got attention was when he wanted it and that was usually to pick up his next conquest, but that was his life now, a life he liked and a life he wasn’t giving up. 

When he met Hermione and Ron, it went exactly as Harry thought. They both tried to get Harry to come back to the magical world, to even come see their friends. But Harry stayed stubborn and stuck to his decision and explained to them how he finally had some peace and quiet, but the main thing, no one knew who Harry was, exactly what he wanted. To the muggles he was just like any other bloke, but to the magical community, he was Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, their hero and the one that gave them a reason to look to the future and that was exactly what Harry didn’t want, he wanted to be no one, an ordinary bloke, like everyone else. But another reason he wanted a life that didn't involve anyone or anything from his old life, he couldn't explain to Ron that seeing him or his family would always remind him of Charlie and if he was ever going to get over that man then he needed to stay away.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next year, nothing much changed with Harry Potter. He would go once every two weeks to the Hogshead, usually early, right before Aberforth would opening his pub and always under his cloak. After he had spent some time with the old man, he would let Harry out, that way no one got to see him. Aberforth would either tell Harry what was written about him or he would bring out one of the papers or magazines which still carried stories of Harry, most stories about where their hero disappeared to. Because whoever was getting the stories about Harry taking men home finally worked out that the flat Harry took the men was not the place he lived. After three or four hours, the man would leave, then Harry always apparated away, so they never found out where their hero was living and they never knew when he might turn up at the flat with his next conquest.

Harry did relent and let Hermione and Ron know where the flat was, but he never told them where his home was, and he liked to keep the flat just for visitors, whether that was his friends or his men, but he did keep the visits minimal. Hermione kept going on about Harry finding someone he could share his life with because she didn’t like the idea of him being alone. Harry gave her his usual answer, he wasn’t going to get involved with anyone, not seriously. When Hermione asked why, Harry finally gave in and said it had to do with losing Sirius and he just didn’t want to go through the pain of losing another person he loved. Part of that was true, Harry never told anyone the rest of his reason for never getting involved seriously with anyone, Charlie and the pain he felt when the dragon handler left without even seeing him.

Three years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry went to his flat to give it a clean and to see if there was any mail as Hermione and Ron would send their letters there now. Hermione would go into London to post their letters the muggle way because Harry’s place was in a muggle town. He saw three letters sitting just inside his door, so he placed them on the table before doing a few cleaning spells on his flat, then changed the sheets on the bed. He never got a chance to clean up after he had a man there, so he usually make a quick visit to the flat to do just that. After finishing, Harry sat and read the letters. Hermione knew Harry well, she had dated each letter, so Harry knew which one to read first. The first two were just letters talking about everyone’s lives, mainly hers and Ron’s. The third letter Harry got a surprise and knew he had no choice but to go back to the magical world. So Harry left his flat, went to his house, changed and put his wand in his wrist strap, stepped out into his garden, then apparated away.

Harry stood staring at the large crooked house and it did make him smile, but it also made him nervous, hoping everyone wouldn’t start on him about coming back. Apart from Hermione and Ron who had seen him four months before, no one else had seen him in nearly three years, so Harry hoped they were ready for the new Harry Potter.

He blew out a big breath and stepped to the door, gave it a knock then stepped inside. Before he even closed the door Mrs. Weasley had him in one of her rib cracking hug.

‘Hi Mrs. Weasley.’

‘Harry dear, we’ve missed you. But look at you, now we knew you had those lens things so you don’t wear glasses anymore, but your hair is so long and an earring, why did you get one of those?’

‘Just for a change Mrs. Weasley, but I also have tattoos now, lots of them.’

‘Tattoos, what are tattoos?’

‘I’ll show you soon, Hermione’s bound to want to see them. But how have you been because you look good.’

‘I’m very well except being angry with you for staying away so long. You know we never wanted you to leave.’

‘I know, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, and it wasn’t the reason I left either. So let’s forget it,’ Harry tried to sound sincere so Mrs. Weasley never picked up on the truth, ‘So where are they?’

‘They will be here very soon. They did tell you they don’t live here anymore, didn’t they?’

‘No, they never mentioned that. But it makes sense since they aren’t really kids anymore and both working. How’s Ron doing with the aurors?’

‘He never tells us a lot, but he does enjoy it.’

‘So after a year of helping George, Ron decided to do what he always wanted, I’m happy for him.’

‘It gave George the time to get the shops up and running, then he was able to hire more staff. Lee is the manager of the Hogsmeade shop, so he has his own staff now. George also has Verity managing the Diagon Alley shop, he mainly invents things, doesn’t actually spend a lot of time at either shop. Now sit and I’ll get a cup of tea.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry sat down but stared around at the large kitchen, ‘It hasn’t changed.’

‘I don’t think the Burrow will ever change, but that’s the way we like it. Did Hermione tell you what Arthur does now?’

‘She mentioned that he works directly under Kingsley, at least the magical world has good and caring people running it. I don’t take a lot of interest in what goes on with witches and wizards. I’m content with my life with the muggles.’

‘I suppose you have things like what Arthur has down in his shed, all that muggle stuff,’ Molly placed a cup in front of Harry then sat down with her own.

‘Yes, it’s a full muggle place. So I have electricity and a fridge to keep my blood in.’

‘Do you still those episodes?’

‘Yep, but I’m used to them. Healer Price was never able to find out why, not even Dumbledore knew and the only thing that works is my blood. He did give me a lot of different potions to try, but nothing works, only my blood. But I was able to learn how the muggles take blood, so I have everything set up at home. It’s just a small needle in my arm, the blood goes into these bags. Then I separate it into small vials since I only need a small amount on my scar.’

‘Harry,’ Hermione shouted and ran to him, pulled him to his feet then hugged him. Ron put his arm around both Harry and Hermione and Molly watched the three friends stand together with their arms around each other and she wished things were different for Harry. He misses his friends and his friends miss him, but she knew Harry Potter was still someone everyone wanted to see, something Harry himself didn’t want and so the three friends only saw each other occasionally. But when they got together it was like they hadn't seen each other in years, that was just them, they missed each other even if it was only months since they saw each other.


	11. Chapter 11

While the three friends sat and caught up, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley and a woman stepped into the Burrow’s kitchen. Harry instantly stood up and hugged the man that had been like a father to him.

‘Harry,’ Arthur hugged him back, ‘it’s good to see you.’

‘It’s good to see you too Mr. Weasley, you look good.’

‘I am and you also look good, though very different from the boy I once knew.’

‘Yeah, decided on a change,’ Harry let the man go and faced the next one, ‘Hey Percy.’

Percy hugged Harry surprising everyone, ‘Hello Harry, it is good to see you.’

‘Thanks Perc and you look good as well.’

‘Thank you and I would like you to meet my wife Audrey.’

‘Wife, Hermione never told me that,’ Harry put his hand out to shake the woman’s slightly shaky hand and gave her a big smile, ‘Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley.’

The woman giggled, ‘Thank you Mr. Potter it’s nice to meet you as well.’

‘Alright, forget the Mr. and Mrs, shit,’ Ron chuckled.

‘Just having some fun Ron, and Percy picked a hell of a good looking woman.’

‘I’ll accept that compliment Harry, thank you, now if you’ll excuse me.’ Audrey smiled then went up the stairs.

‘Just remember, she’s mine Harry.’

‘Just remember I’m gay Percy,’ Harry grinned, ‘I have my men.’

‘Yes, from what we read, a lot of them. When are you going to settle down Harry?’ Molly asked.

‘Never, I like my time alone and when I don’t, I find men to keep me company. But at least I know they want me for me and not who I am.’

‘But even though you look different, they would know who you are, everyone knows who you are,’ Percy said.

‘Harry only date’s muggles Percy,’ Hermione grinned.

‘Oh, now I see, yes, they would not have the faintest clue who you are. Is that something you do that deliberately?’

‘Yep, it’s the only way I can get any peace. I’m just an ordinary bloke to them, nothing special,’ Harry spotted Percy’s wife coming downstairs with a baby in her arms, ‘And a baby, I never knew about that either.’

‘Then let me introduce you to our daughter, Molly,’ Audrey said as she sat down.

‘Another Molly Weasley,’ Harry grinned up at the older woman, ‘Let’s hope she doesn’t have the same temper as her name sake.’

Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Audrey and even Percy laughed, ‘Oh Harry,’ Molly tried to look stern but her face dissolved into smiles, ‘It just my way of controlling this lot.’

‘It worked well, I saw them all cower under the Molly Weasley glare. But she’s adorable, absolutely the cutest thing,’ Harry smiled at the baby girl with ringlets of red curls.

‘We think so.’

‘Do you see Teddy at all Harry?’ Arthur asked.

‘Yes, I go about once a month, give or take anyway. Andromeda doesn’t really like me. So I spend a couple of hours with him, I usually take him something, then we sit and play for a while. I can visit him without anyone finding out. That news never got out, that I was his godfather. He’s looking so much like Remus now but he’s definitely like his mum. When I’m there he always has black hair, he used to have it like mine used to look. Now he’s making it long, he even adds my scar.’

‘Andromeda was always a…’ Arthur hesitated, ‘difficult woman to understand. It was mainly down to who her sisters were.’

‘I get that, I’d be wary if I was related to that bitch Bellatrix. But she got hers in the end, thanks to Mrs. Weasley.’

‘You look a lot bigger than you were Harry, finally put on some weight,’ Percy said.

‘I started eating properly because I went and did a cooking course. Then I joined a gym, built my body up, works great at attracting cute looking blokes. My body shows up in my pickup clothes.’

‘Pickup clothes,’ Ron raised his eyebrows.

‘I can’t show you all of them, but,’ Harry stood up and took his jacked off, ‘Tight tops that show my abs and arms,’ Harry flexed his muscles.

‘Blimey, they look bigger than Charlie’s. But what in the name of merlin are those pictures on your arms?’ Ron asked.

‘My tattoos, both arms, back and chest are covered in them. After the first one, I had to get more.’

‘Are you going to show us?’ Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled then saw Mrs. Weasley nod, ‘Yep, I told Mrs. Weasley you would want to,’ Harry pulled off his top and showed his chest, ‘Naturally I had Sirius done, then I had Padfoot. It’s lucky I can draw, the tattoo artist was able to copy my drawing,’ Harry turned, ‘Mum and dad on my back, with a small doe and stag.’

‘What’s the bird, looks like an eagle?’ Ron asked.

‘A star hawk, a mythical bird that I always liked, but look here,’ Harry turned his arm to show the inside of both arms, ‘All of you, Hermione, Ron, you’re names are slightly bigger than the rest. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, all the Weasley’s and of course Teddy, even Kingsley’s name’s there. Now though, I’ll have to add Audrey and Molly. Hey, are there other kids, I only knew about Victoire?’

‘And Dominique, Bill and Fleur’s second daughter, she’s only three months old, but Angelina is expecting.’

‘Angelina,’ Harry looked around, ‘George, blimey, I never knew about them two. So you’ll have four grandkids soon, the Weasley family is growing.’ Harry put his shirt back on and sat down next to Hermione.

‘It is mate, so since you’re here it means you got our letter. Are you going to do it and if you turn me down I’ll hex you,’ Ron said.

‘Of course I’ll do it. My two best friends can’t get married without me.’

‘I told you Harry wouldn’t turn us down Ron. He was really worried Harry, thought nothing would convince you to come out of hiding.’

‘I’m not hiding, it’s just good to be able to walk around without being surrounded or my clothes ripped off me. I’m anonymous right now and I like it.’

‘Alright, so you’re not hiding, which means you could visit sometimes.’

‘You visit me, I don’t need to come into magical towns. So please don’t start Hermione. I’m settled into my life and I like it, so drop it, okay?’

Hermione stared at Harry for a minute, nodded then hugged Harry, ‘Alright, it’s dropped, I’m just pleased you decided to be best man at our wedding. So we’ve got a lot to talk about since it is only a month away.’

‘Yeah, that’s another thing, why wait so long to ask me or did you plan it that way?’ Harry saw Ron grin at Hermione who blushed slightly. Harry realised it was planned, to not tell Harry anything until the last minute so he would have no choice but to become their best man. Even though Harry hated the fact that his friends deliberately manipulated him he couldn’t stay mad at them. No matter what they did, Harry would be there for his friends, like they had always been there for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Because they had so much to do and still a lot of their plans had to be finalised, Hermione and Ron talked Harry into staying at the Burrow since no one lives there anymore. Mrs. Weasley offered Harry Charlie’s old room, but Harry quickly asked about Ron’s old room. He explained that he always stayed in that room, so if he was going to stay, it wouldn’t seem right in another room. Harry went home and packed some clothes and his blood, but he explained that he would probably go out on the odd night, but couldn’t say when or if he actually will. He lived his life from one day to the next, no plans and he liked it that way.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had braved going into Diagon Alley to get fitted for his robes. At first people didn’t recognise him, but the moment one person did, word spread that Harry Potter was there. Twenty minutes later reporters and photographers turned up. They shouted questions, Harry ignored them, he saw photo’s being taken, but again Harry acted like he didn’t see it and just went about his business. Hermione said even though there would be muggles there and it would be a wedding without magic, they still wanted the men in robes which could be discarded after the ceremony, the speeches and the first couple of dances. Ron and Hermione explained that after those few things were out of the way, it was basically a party afterwards, so any type of clothes could be worn. Harry liked that idea so he thought about some of his really outrageous clothes and knew he would shock a lot of people once he got rid of the robes. But since he was returning to the magical world for his friend’s wedding, he thought it was time for everyone to realise he wasn’t the same boy that left nearly three years ago and he was determined to have a good time because it might be one of the last times he celebrated with so many of his friends in one place at the same time.

Three days before the wedding, the men were getting ready for the bachelor party which Aberforth offered his pub for a privacy because word had spread about Ron marrying Hermione and Harry Potter was going to be their best man. 

Harry was sitting at the Burrow’s table eating lunch with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Molly when the fire turned green and Charlie Weasley stepped out. 

‘It’s about time you made it Charlie,’ Molly said as she hugged her son, then Arthur did.

‘I said I’d be here today, I couldn’t get away any sooner. So my little brother is getting married,’ Charlie pulled Ron to his feet and hugged, ‘How did you talk Hermione into that?’

‘I told her I loved her,’ Ron said grinning hugely.

‘I have no idea how you two are going to make it work but it seems to be alright. Now, is this one of your friends?’ Charlie nodded to the bloke at the table.

Hermione, Ron, Arthur and Molly all chuckled, then Harry stood up and turned around. ‘Charlie.’

‘Harry,’ Charlie’s jaw dropped, then he noticed that Harry wasn’t smiling, ‘Blimey, I can’t believe how much you’ve changed.’

‘It’s been nearly three years, people change,’ Harry turned back to his friend, ‘You never mentioned Charlie being here.’

‘Why wouldn’t he be here, he is my brother Harry.’

‘Yeah, I should have anticipated that, excuse me,’ Harry left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

‘What in the name of merlin is that about?’ Ron stared after his friend then back to Charlie, ‘Well.’

‘I have no idea, but I can’t believe how he looks. Anyway, I suppose I’m in my old room?’

‘It’s all ready for you Charlie, go put your stuff away then come down for a cup of tea. If you see Harry, tell him he didn’t finish his lunch.’

‘Yeah, I will,’ Charlie walked slowly up the stairs but felt like his stomach had dropped into his feet at the sight of Harry. He put his bag on the bed, looked around at the old room and memories hit him instantly. The memory of when he and Harry had made love in this room. Charlie thought he’d buried that a long time ago, but as he looked around he realised he was wrong. He stepped out into the hall and saw Harry come out of the bathroom, ‘Hey.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry scowled then went to go into his room when Charlie grabbed his arm, ‘Don’t.’

‘What did I do Harry because something has your blasted wand in a knot.’

Harry slowly turned, ‘You really don’t know, do you. Well figure it out Charlie boy,’ Harry yanked his arm out of Charlies, went into Ron’s room, slammed the door then stood over near the window.

Charlie stared at the door, then thought he better work out what was going on. So he opened the door and saw how stiff Harry was standing, very tense.

‘Harry, tell me what I did because I really have no idea.’

‘Go away Charlie.’

‘No, not until you explain what in the blazes is going on.’

‘You really want to know,’ Harry turned slowly to face the man that had haunted his dreams for years.

‘Yes, I want to know what I did to piss you off so much.’

‘Fine,’ Harry stepped closer, ‘The first man I make love to and you leave, just run away. No goodbye, no nothing, you just left,’ Harry moved around Charlie and hurried down the stairs, by the time he got to the kitchen Charlie was right behind him and grabbed his arm, ‘Piss off and leave me alone.’

‘Forget it, I want you to talk to me.’

Harry gritted his teeth, ‘You used me, fuck me and leave like I meant nothing because you didn’t want to face the truth. Now, I think I said enough, don’t you,’ Harry yanked his arm out of Charlie’s hand and hurried outside and everyone inside heard the crack of apparition and knew Harry left, now they just hoped he came back. But the ones at the table might have finally found out the reason that Harry left, he was hurt because of Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time everyone was ready to leave for Ron’s bachelor party and Hermione’s hen party, Harry still hadn’t returned. They figured if he did, then he would know where they were. So all the men headed to the Hogshead and they moment they entered the pub, they saw Harry sitting at the bar knocking back drinks.

‘We were wondering if we were going to see you mate,’ Ron said as he stepped over to his friend.

‘I’m here for you Ron, just started early,’ Harry slurred his words and lifted another glass and knocked that back at well, ‘You’re about a dozen drinks behind.’

‘Ron,’ Charlie jerked his head, then stepped over to Harry, ‘Sorry, I never realised.’

‘If you don’t want to ruin your brother’s bachelor party, then you better leave me alone.’

‘You never said anything Harry, I figured you just wanted to have fun.’

‘Get the fuck away from me,’ Harry growled.

‘Charlie, let’s leave Harry to himself,’ Arthur pulled his son away because he’d seen Harry starting to get angry, ‘Just go join your brothers.’

Charlie kept staring down at Harry’s head, sighed before stepping over to his brothers. ‘How can I get him to talk to me?’

‘Not yet you won’t, not while he’s drinking like that,’ Bill said then saw Charlie staring over at Harry, ‘Do you like him Charlie?’

‘Always have, but I never knew he felt anything for me.’

‘Charlie, Harry’s always been a little scared of showing his feelings. It all started after Sirius died, it’s made him wary of giving his trust and love to anyone. Wait until his sober at least, then try and talk to him.’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, alright,’ Charlie sighed again then sat down with his brothers as his father brought over the first load of drinks, then more friends turned up. Some spoke with Harry for a bit before joining Ron and they all asked why Harry wasn’t sitting with them. No one really knew how to answer, so Ron said Harry’s just a little out of sorts right now.

Over the next couple of hours, everyone had a good time, but they also noticed Charlie mainly sat and watched Harry. He sat on one drink and never took his eyes off Harry’s back, where Harry just kept knocking back one drink after another. By the end of the night, most of the men were in a bad way, but Harry was the worst. When Charlie tried to help Harry out of the pub, Harry shoved Charlie hard away from him before stumbling out himself, then apparated away before anyone could say anything.

The following morning, Molly Weasley had placed hangover potions on the table ready for the men to come downstairs. Arthur was first, kissed his wife on the cheek, then took one of the potions. After Arthur Charlie came down, but he never touched any of the potions, just poured himself a cup of tea.

‘Don’t you need a potion Charlie, you did after Bill’s bachelor party.’

‘No, I don’t need it mum, I only had one drink,’ Charlie sipped his tea but kept his eyes on the table.

Ron stumbled down and took one of the potions, drank it then smiled at his mother. ‘Thanks mum, needed that.’

‘Yes, I knew you would, I even had one. All of us girls had a little too much to drink.’

‘It’s good to let your hair down sometimes Molly and what better excuse then the upcoming wedding of our youngest son.’

‘Yes, that only leaves Ginny since I doubt Charlie will ever settle down.’

‘Give it a rest mum,’ Charlie said softly, but never lifted his eyes until he heard footsteps then he stared at Harry who didn’t look hung-over at all.

‘Potion there for you Harry,’ Molly said.

‘Don’t need one Mrs. Weasley, I drink more than that quite often, so I’m used to it,’ Harry gave her a smile then poured himself some tea.

‘You downed dozens of drinks, so how long have you been drinking like that?’ Ron asked looking a little stunned.

‘Not long after I left, I started going out, drinking, picking up my men, have my fun then kick them out. So for about three years,’ Harry shrugged then drank his tea, ‘So what’s on today, what needs doing?’

‘Cleaning the yard, putting up the marquee, setting the tables and chairs where they need to go. The girls are decorating while you do all that.’

‘Talking about girls,’ Ron grinned then got up and hugged Hermione, then kissed her mother on the cheek.

‘You were talking about us?’ Hermione asked.

‘Mum was just explaining to Harry what we’re all doing today.’

‘Good, because we have a lot to do. Oh mum, dad, you haven’t met Harry, my best friend in the whole world,’ Hermione took her mother’s hand and led her over to Harry.

Harry stood up, ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger and I can see where Hermione gets her looks from, your mother is stunning Hermione.’

‘Well,’ Mrs. Granger grinned, ‘Thank you Harry and it’s nice to meet you after all this time. We’ve certainly heard about you over the years.’

‘Yes, Hermione talks about you often and I think you’ve won over my wife already,’ Mr. Granger shook Harry’s hand.

‘Just speaking the truth Mr. Granger.’

‘It’s time for breakfast,’ Molly said placing food on the table, ‘Eat up, you’re all going to need it.’

Arthur, Ron, Charlie and Harry started eating, Hermione poured some tea for herself and her parents, then Molly sat down to join everyone at the table. When they finished eating, George, Angelina, Lee, Bill, Fleur, with their two daughters, Percy, Audrey with their daughter all arrived.

‘Well, I can see these two little beauties look like their mum,’ Harry smiled at Fleur and Bill who were holding two little girls.

‘They do Harry,’ Fleur kissed his cheek, ‘Oh, I think Victoire wants you.’

‘Alright,’ Harry held out his arms and the little girl went straight to him, ‘Hi there.’

She smiled then pulled a chain at Harry’s neck, ‘Pretty.’

‘Thanks, it belonged to my mother,’ Harry stared at the little girl who was looking at the locket that he had around his neck, but he noticed that everyone else was watching them as well and Harry wondered why they all looked curiously at them. But figured he find out sooner or later.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Um, is something wrong?’ Harry asked as he turned to stare at everyone.

‘She doesn’t take to many people Harry, it takes her a long time to feel comfortable enough to let someone hold her,’ Bill explained.

‘She seems to like me, but I’ve been told I’m a very likable bloke. She seems fixated on my mother’s locket though.’

‘Yes, she does,’ Fleur smiled down at her daughter.

‘Where did you get that Harry, from your vault?’

‘No, I found it in the house, in my parent’s bedroom. I’ve got a lot of their stuff at home now,’ Harry looked back down at the little girl in his arms, ‘She’s precious, and Hermione told me she was born on the anniversary, that’s why you called her Victoire.’

‘Yes, we were all at Hogwarts for a ceremony when Fleur went into labour. Didn’t you tell Harry about that Hermione?’ Bill looked towards Hermione.

‘I tried, Harry never wanted to hear about any of that, nothing about the past.’

‘I wanted to put my shitty past behind me and that’s what I’ve done. So I don’t need anything to remind me of it,’ Harry made the little girl sit, then gently took the locket and opened it, ‘See, that’s my mother and that’s my father.’

‘Mummy, Daddy.’

‘Yes, mummy, daddy,’ Harry smiled, then did the locket back up.

‘Hi, I made it, sorry I’m late,’ Ginny said stepping inside then her jaw dropped as she stared at Harry, ‘Harry,’ she said then chewed on her lip.

‘Yeah,’ Harry lifted Victoire and handed her to her mother, ‘I’m going to start outside,’ Harry moved past everyone and hurried out of the house.

‘Oh, this is going to be fun, first Charlie, now Ginny,’ Hermione sighed.

‘You can’t have a wedding without drama Hermione, just think yourself lucky it won’t be like my wedding,’ Bill grinned.

‘He’ll be fine at the wedding Mione, let’s just get to work,’ Ron took Hermione’s hand and then everyone headed outside.

‘Did you tell Harry I was in the wedding party?’ Ginny asked.

‘No, because he wouldn’t have come, I’ll talk to him later Ginny, don’t worry.’

‘What’s this about Charlie and why does he keep watching Harry?’

‘I’m not sure, but we all heard Harry and Charlie yesterday. Harry said Charlie, well shagged, but Harry said something else, he said shagged him then left him. I think Harry had feelings for Charlie and he hasn’t gotten over the anger of him leaving. Something about being used.’

‘So he’d blame me for that since Charlie did say he couldn’t stay because of me. Oh this wedding is going to be full of drama. You better warn him that he has to walk down the aisle with me and we are supposed to dance as well.’

‘I know Ginny,’ Hermione sighed, ‘I better get this over with. But I should explain what else I have planned.’

‘He’s not going to like it, any of it,’ Ginny watched as her friend walked over to Harry, then the two of them moved away from everyone.

‘Gin, what’s Hermione and Harry talking about?’ Ron asked but before his sister could answer, they heard Harry yell, ‘Oh shit, what’s going on?’

‘Hermione’s explaining about the plans she has for the reception and wedding.’

‘Oh crap, I better go help her out,’ Ron hurried over and could hear Harry going off, ‘Harry, calm down.’

‘Calm down, I’m supposed to have Ginny’s arm linked with me, then I’m supposed to dance with her, but dance with every member of the family. Since I’m gay, I dance with blokes and your brothers aren’t gay, except Charlie, I’m not dancing with him. So they change or I leave right now.’

‘Harry, please, it’s just one small walk and two dances.’

‘No, forget it. I’ll walk beside Ginny, but she does not touch me and I will not dance with her or Charlie. I’ll dance with Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, your mum, and your mum Ron, but not those two. So talk it over, I’ll go help then tell me whether I’m still needed or not,’ Harry stormed off and went over to the bushes with the gnomes.

‘Either we change it, or he won’t stay,’ Ron stared over at Harry, ‘I can’t say anything Hermione, I deserted him and he will remember that, so I can’t ask him to change his mind.’

‘Let me try once more,’ Hermione sighed then stepped over to Harry, ‘You know Harry, I’ve never asked you to do anything for me, but I’ve stuck by you through your shit life as you call it. Not once did I let you go through it alone. So for once, can’t you do something for me?’

Harry scowled, ‘The walk, fine, but I won’t dance with either of them and that’s the only change I’ll make. So now tell me do I stay or go?’

‘Alright, you don’t have to dance with them but tell me why?’

‘She ruined my life Hermione and him, well, I want nothing to do with him,’ Harry turned back and grabbed a gnome, then swung it around before flinging it over the fence, ‘This works great on your frustrations and anger,’ Harry grabbed another gnome and repeated the process.

‘Please Harry, it’s my wedding day, can’t you just pretend to enjoy it.’

‘I’ll enjoy it and I won’t make either of you look bad. Just don’t ask me to have anything to do with them. I do my duty as best man, I’ll dance with your mother and Mrs. Weasley, I’ll dance with every female here except Ginny and if there are any blokes that are gay, I’ll dance with them except Charlie.’

‘There are two other gay men going to be here. But you fell for Charlie, didn’t you and your hurt.’

‘I don’t want to talk about it. So what’s it to be, one walk, no dances, or I leave and give the best man job to one of the brothers.’

‘You can be the most stubborn bloke I’ve ever met Harry Potter and you’re being an arse,’ Hermione yelled then stormed off before stopping and turning back, ‘Fine, you win Potter,’ she yelled again then hurried into the house.

‘Good,’ Harry said quietly, then went back to flinging gnomes but he knew everyone was watching him, he also knew Charlie hasn’t stopped watching him. Harry wished there was something he could do to hurt Charlie, like he’d been hurt. Then an idea came to Harry, he smiled and had to find a way to speak with Ron or Hermione about it without them knowing. Then he can show that blasted red head he didn’t need him at all.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Harry woke up twice with nightmares, he raced downstairs, grabbed some blood and placed it over his scar. He waited until the pain receded then went to wash his hand when he saw Charlie staring at him. Harry turned his back, washed his hands and face, then walked towards the stairs.

Charlie put his arm out, ‘Talk to me.’

‘Fuck off,’ Harry moved Charlie’s arm and headed upstairs and into Ron’s old room. He got back into bed, but ended up staring at the ceiling and knew he wasn’t going to sleep, at least for a while. Harry just hoped if he did sleep, it would be enough to get him through the next day.

Harry walked down the stairs and instead of pouring a cup of tea, he made himself a strong cup of coffee.

‘You look like you never slept,’ Arthur said.

‘Woke twice with the pain in my scar,’ Harry sipped his coffee, ‘Made it hard to sleep after.’

‘Do you want a potion Harry, a rejuvenation potion?’ Molly asked.

‘I’ve used that, but I didn’t know you’d have any ready.’

‘I keep some, especially lately,’ Molly smiled then went to her potions cupboard and grabbed a small vial with bright red potion, ‘Take that, it’ll help.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry drank the potion and within minutes he nodded, ‘That’s good, now I know I won’t fall asleep during the ceremony. So is there anything left to do?’

‘No, so just relax while you can because once Ron wakes up, it’s your job to keep him calm and stop him passing out from nerves,’ Arthur said.

‘He’s nerves always got to him, but I’ll do my best.’

‘Oh Charlie, good, come have breakfast. You’ve got a few hours to relax like everyone else.’

‘I’m not hungry,’ Charlie stared down at Harry then left the house. A few minutes later Arthur got up and went outside to find his son.

‘Charlie, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Charlie walked slowly down the path to the orchard.

‘It’s your brother’s wedding, please try and enjoy it with him.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Charlie stared over at the apple trees and more memories hit him, ‘I never realised, now it’s too late.’

‘Never realised what?’

Charlie knelt down and picked up a rock, ‘Harry, I never knew he felt anything for me. I did, I fell hard for him, but with what was going on, I couldn’t stay and I figured Harry wouldn’t care. I thought I could go back to my old life and forget about him. But I never did, and I don’t know how to get him to listen to me.’

‘Tell him, find a way to tell him Charlie. He can either reject you or forgive you, but you can’t go on like this, so tell him.’

‘How, he just yells at me and storms off, he won’t even look at me. Blimey dad, how do people in love cope with all this?’

‘It takes a lot of talking, a lot of compromise but both of you have to be willing to put the effort in or it will never work. So maybe not now, but during the reception, try and get Harry alone and tell him how you feel. I know Harry feels something for you Charlie that’s why he’s angry. But you can’t fix this if you don’t talk. Now I’m going back to the house, try and work on what to say so he will listen to you,’ Arthur patted his son on the back then went back into the house. He noticed Harry wasn’t there, ‘He loves Harry, but he never knew Harry felt anything for him when he left and with what was going on, he left before speaking with him and now Harry refuses to even listen to him.’

‘That’s why Charlie won’t even talk to me,’ Ginny sighed, ‘I didn’t mean to hurt either of them, I was just so angry.’

‘We know Ginny, all we can do is hope Harry let’s Charlie explain.’

Molly, Arthur and Ginny lapsed into silence while they had breakfast. Ron joined them and tried to eat, but pushed his plate away. Harry took Ron’s arm and led him outside and made him sit. Then started to talk about some of the stupid and embarrassing things they got up to at Hogwarts. Even though Harry really didn’t want to remember or talk about his past, he needed to get Ron’s mind off the fact he’s about to get married or he’ll pass out.

When it was nearly time, Harry took Ron back inside, made him have a shower, then Harry had one. He dressed, grinned, then put his robes over himself before going into Percy’s old room where Ron was dressing.

‘You look good Ron, Hermione will think so too.’

‘I hope so,’ Ron stared at himself in the mirror, ‘I never believed she would want to marry me.’

‘She loves you so of course she will marry you. My two best friends are getting married, I couldn’t be happier for both of you.’

‘Thanks Harry, how long do we have?’

‘Not long, people are arriving, so you’ll go down in a minute. But tell me, why didn’t Hermione want me standing next to you and made me walk down with your sister.’

‘It’s just something she wanted. First I’m to walk down, then you and Ginny before Hermione and her dad. She wanted all of us to walk down.’

‘Okay, strange but it is her wedding, yours too even if you didn’t have much say in anything.’

‘I didn’t want to mate, I left it all up to Hermione, her mum and my mum.’

‘I suppose it’s easier to let the females have their way on such an important day,’ Harry looked out the window and saw Mrs. Weasley staring back, she nodded to let him know it was time for them to get ready. ‘Hermione’s in your parent’s room, I wonder how she is at the moment?’

‘Probably nervous and chattering away at a break neck speed, that’s just her.’

‘Yep, that’s our Hermione. But it’s time, let’s get downstairs and I’ll follow you with your sister.’

‘Please just try to smile when you have Ginny with you, do that for us mate?’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll have everyone thinking I’m ecstatic about having your sister on my arm. Now let’s go Ron or you’ll make Hermione start yelling.’

Ron nodded, then left the room with Harry, they saw Ginny standing near the kitchen door. So Ron gave his sister a nervous smile, looked at Harry and gave him a nod before he stepped outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone watched as Ron walked slowly down the aisle before Harry and Ginny stepped out and they also walked slowly down the aisle. Harry let Ginny go and stepped over to Ron and noticed that most of the guest that knew him we’re all staring. Harry gave some of his friends a smile then stared at the house. Hermione walked out with her father and everyone stood up as she slowly walked towards the man she was about to marry.

The ceremony was beautiful, it had Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and a lot of the females sitting in the crowd all in tears. Harry congratulated his friends then moved aside to let everyone else see the bride and groom. Ginny also congratulated her brother and his wife before she moved aside, but stayed away from Harry because she knew he wanted nothing to do with her.

The four people of the bridal party stood for pictures, then the family stood with them before the friends. Harry thought he’d never see properly again with the amount of pictures he had to smile for and the flashes never stopped. Harry and Ginny again linked arms and walked into the marquee to applause, then Hermione and Ron stepped in to louder applause. Then the four of them sat down and Harry was pleased he was beside Ron, while Ginny was next to Hermione. 

Mr. Granger got up and made a speech, then looked at Harry who stood. ‘Hermione and Ron, blimey, I never knew two people as stubborn as them,’ Harry heard Hermione give a cough, ‘Alright, except for me.’

‘That’s better Harry,’ Hermione said as Ron laughed. 

‘Alright, let me finish will you,’ Harry chuckled, ‘They liked each other from the time they were twelve, but neither of them could admit it. It took a very serious situation to finally get them to snog for the first time. They would argue about anything, disagree about everything, fight all the time and I usually had to sit between them to stop both of them hurting each other. Ron admitted to me that he used to think Hermione liked me, not him. I think when he realised I was gay, he had a shot,’ Harry grinned down at his friends. ‘But seriously, these two wonderful people, the best friends anyone could hope to have, they deserve to be happy. They went through a lot to get here today, more than a lot of couples. I just wish them both a long and happy married life, with lot of shagging and lots of kids,’ Harry raised his glass, ‘To my best friends, I love both of you very much. To Hermione and Ron,’ Harry looked at the crowed and they all raised their glasses to Hermione and Ron. Then Harry kissed Hermione’s check and hugged Ron, ‘Be happy, that’s all I want for you.’

‘We will mate, we want the same for you.’

‘I am happy with my life, now turn your attention to each other, where it belongs,’ Harry smiled then sat down, he grabbed a waiter and told him what he wanted to drink, then knocked back the whole thing before ordering another. Harry had seen Charlie watching him again and no matter where Harry looked, his eyes always seem to find Charlie.

Hermione and Ron got up to dance, then Harry and Ginny danced before the parents of the bride and groom danced. When the second song started, friends started to dance. Harry danced with Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey then a few of his female friends. Once he knew the official part of the reception was over, Ron and Hermione gave him a look so Ron and Harry took their robes off and everyone gaped at Harry. He was in very tight leather jeans, a small and tight top with no sleeves, but it was also see through. He’s boots were black and had buckles across the top, then Harry untied his hair, brushed it out and put his long earring in his ear before he turned to face everyone. He laughed as he saw people like Neville and Seamus staring at him with their mouths hanging open, but he grinned when he spotted one of the gay men checking him out, exactly what he hoped would happen. 

Harry slowly walked through the crowed, ‘Hi Lee, can I interest you in a dance?’

‘Um, yes, considering I was just checking you out Harry. But merlin, you have changed so much.’

‘For the better I hope,’ Harry gave Lee a very seductive smile.

‘Oh yeah, let’s go,’ Lee grabbed Harry’s hand and led him onto the dance floor where more of the crowd got shocked at the moves Harry and Lee were doing. Harry’s was very provocative and Lee responded. Harry had his back up against Lee and they were moving against each other. Everyone could see Harry rub himself against Lee as he held Harry around the waist.

‘He’s doing that deliberately,’ Charlie glared.

‘Probably, but until you tell him everything Charlie, he’ll do what he wants and sleep with whoever he wants and it looks like he’s got his eye on Lee,’ Bill patted his brother on the shoulder then walked off but when his back was to Charlie, he grinned and hoped his plan worked because he knew Charlie would never get up the nerve to talk to Harry and Bill wanted his brother happy and the only way Charlie can be happy was if he had Harry.

‘I cannot believe that is Harry,’ Minerva stared at the two men dancing.

‘I’m with you there Minerva. I was just shocked seeing him here, but to see what he’s wearing and the way he is dancing. I don’t know what to think. Sure I’m gay, but I’d never wear anything like that.’

‘You were also an auror Kingsley, so that’s understandable. But what are those pictures over his arms and by the look of it, on his chest and back.’

‘There tattoos Minerva,’ Molly said as she stepped beside the pair, ‘Harry showed us, he has Sirius on his chest, but also Padfoot. On his back are his parents with a stag and doe, along with a star hawk. On his arms are all his friends names, including the family, but both of yours is there as well. It’s supposed to be very big in the muggle world.’

‘I have heard of them but I’ve never seen any tattoos before. But does he always dress like that?’

‘The last month he has been mainly wearing t-shirts and jeans, nothing special. Well, except his jeans were very tight and I have no idea how he moves in them.’

‘I’m trying not to see him move in them,’ Minerva said as she slowly turned away but she noticed everyone seemed to be enjoying the way Harry and Lee were dancing even if some of their moves should be kept private, not on a dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Lee kept dancing, but Harry did get asked to dance by some of his female friends, so he reluctantly let Lee go and danced with his friends. But he was pleased with himself because he’d seen the looks Charlie had been giving him when he was with Lee.

Harry finished dancing with Angelina when Fleur walked over to him. He put his arms around her and danced, then the band finished their song and one of them started talking.

‘I was approached a few weeks ago by Bill Weasley, the brother of the groom. Now he asked if the band could learn a song that one of his other brothers wrote. He said that his brother Charlie wrote this song nearly three years ago because he’d made a mistake and lost the man he loved. So that’s what we’re about to sing now, a song from Charlie to his lost love.’

Charlie turned and stared at Bill then noticed he was right behind Harry but he also noticed Harry looking at him and he looked confused. Charlie sang the words with the band as he walked slowly towards Harry, then just stood there singing to him and even though he knew everyone was watching them, Charlie only had eyes for Harry and for once Harry never looked away from him.

When the song finished, Charlie took a deep breath, ‘Please talk to me Harry.’

Harry kept staring at Charlie but he was thinking about the words to the song and the way Charlie kept looking at him. So he nodded and the two men left the marquee and headed into the house. Harry stood at the window with his back to Charlie and all he could think about was how hurt he’d been and he didn’t want to go through that again. Then he felt Charlie’s arms slip around his waist.

‘I’m sorry, I never realised you felt anything for me. You left and I figured that was your way of saying you’d had fun and it was over. I was heartbroken because you never talked to me before leaving.’

‘I was made to leave remember, but I was only at the Hogshead, you never bothered to come see me, you just left, you went to another country, you ran away and didn’t think of me at all.’

‘You were always in my thoughts, that’s why I asked Hermione to tell you to come see me. I couldn’t stay, not with how Ginny was behaving and she was making life hard for all of us, but it was me that made her do that, so it had to be up to me to leave. Please Harry, don’t throw this away now we both know how each other feels.’

‘I don’t know if I can take the chance. I’ve lost too much, you were the worst, I can’t do that again, I wouldn’t survive if I lost you again, so I can’t do it.’

‘You can do it because I’m promising you right now that I love you and I’m with you for good, for always, forever, if you will just take the chance. I promise not to hurt you again, I promise to never leave you again.’

‘That’s a promise you’ll break straight away,’ Harry sighed as he lowered his head.

‘I won’t, so tell me why you think I will?’

‘You don’t live here, you live in Romania, so you’re going to leave.’

Charlie slowly but firmly made Harry turn around, ‘I only left because you did. I would have stayed here if I thought there was a chance with us. But I never heard from you, so I went back to where I was living. But if you take a chance with me, I’m staying right here, for good. So please, I don’t know what else to say, please Harry, stay and be with me?’

Harry could see it all over Charlie’s face, the love. But could he take the chance and love Charlie, will he stay, what if he doesn’t. Harry lent his forehead against Charlie’s chest.

‘I want you, but I’m scared.’

‘You don’t have to be, never again, because I want to marry you, I want us to belong to each other in every way,’ Charlie put his finger under Harry’s chin and lifted until they were looking into each other’s eyes, then he slowly lowered his head until their lips met in a gentle, soft but very loving kiss.

Their lips parted and Harry just stared up at Charlie, ‘Marriage,’ he swallowed.

‘Yes, I want to marry you,’ Charlie took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, ‘I bought these in the hope you would. I’ve been carrying them with me since before you left, but I knew it was too soon then, so I was going to wait a bit longer before I asked,’ Charlie opened the box and showed Harry two men’s rings, both had rubies and emeralds around the band, ‘What do you say love, marry me and we’ll be together until we’re old and grey, but still fucking.’

Harry kept staring down at the rings, then looked up into Charlie’s beautiful brown eyes and saw them glisten with unshed tears. Harry felt himself choke up and no matter what he did, no words would come out of his mouth, so all he could do was nod. Their lips were together again, but this time it was full of passion, heat, hunger. It was wet and full of wanting, then they were in Charlie’s bedroom, quickly discarding their clothes before their lips met again, but not only did their lips join with the other, their bodies joined, joined them to become one in every way. The sound of beautiful music reached their ears, but neither men could stop their words of love and their eyes never left the other. They committed themselves to the other in every way they could, but they both knew that very soon they would be committing themselves legally to the other and in front of everyone they cared about. For now, all Harry and Charlie wanted to do was join, commit and love.


	18. Chapter 18

Every person that was at the Burrow for Ron and Hermione’s wedding could only gaze in wonder at what they were seeing and what they were hearing. They knew something significant had happened, now they just had to wait out the two men that were inside the house before they would find out.

It took another couple of hours before Charlie and Harry stepped back into the marquee and they first thing everyone noticed was how happy and content they both look and of course they noticed that they had their arms around each other. Before either of them could move further in, Minerva McGonagall stepped over to them, took both their hands and led them to the middle of the dance floor.

‘Oh blimey,’ Harry’s jaw dropped at what he was seeing, ‘But how?’

‘Harry love, what’s going on?’ Charlie saw the stunned look on Harry’s face and he also couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

‘It’s a star hawk Charlie, a mythical bird, well, was mythical, but it’s here and real.’

Charlie stared at the man size golden bird standing in the middle of the dance floor that was emanating a beautiful melody.

‘I know I deal with creatures and thought I knew every one there was. But I have never heard of a star hawk let alone seen one.’

‘Then let me explain Charlie,’ Minerva smiled, ‘In mythology, a star hawk would only show itself to one that had completely lost his will to love. The person’s soul was dying due to having no love left either due to a failed love, or lost love, things like that. They would keep watch on this person, they were this persons soul guardian. They would not be seen, but send its aura, then it’s pure self would join with the one to keep them from losing themselves until this person found his one and true love. From what I remember, it was a gift to the one person in our world that was meant to live and meant to love because the star hawk would know that this person used his true self to save the world, used his inner love to save everyone. They knew one day there would be a saviour that would lose his love, lose his hope, lose his soul until eventually he would lose his life.’

Everyone watched as the star hawk stepped over to Harry, put his golden beak to his lips, then a golden bright light surrounded Harry, Charlie and the star hawk. The glow brightened and even though it was brighter than any light that anyone had ever seen before, it was easy to look at. Over the next few minutes, the light got brighter and brighter until it disappeared altogether, but so did the star hawk leaving a glow around Harry and Charlie, a golden aura of pure light. It took another few minutes before the light slowly faded by as it did it centered around both men’s hearts until it disappeared right inside Harry and Charlie.

‘It joined with you, it showed the love you both have is the strongest and purest love there is. But if you look at your left hands, it also joined you to one another. Their magic, their inner being joined you together as partners for eternity and that joining is the start of your lives as one,’ Minerva said softly as she stepped back to watch Harry and Charlie as they stared at each other, then the two men melted into each other’s arms and danced. Danced with the one they loved, but danced with their life partner, their soul mate, the one they belonged to, forever.

‘I know Harry has always surprised me, but I think this time is the most surprising of all,’ Ron grinned, ‘Now even though it’s our wedding Mione, Harry and Charlie just became one as well, married like us. But what we just saw was truly amazing and beautiful.’

‘It is Ron,’ Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye, ‘He looks happy, doesn’t he. I’ve never seen Harry like that before.’

‘No, neither have I,’ Ron put his arm around his wife, ‘I think all this also means that Harry will finally return to the world he belongs to.’

‘Yes, I think it will.’

‘Hermione,’ Kingsley said softly, ‘I know you won’t like this, but your muggle relatives, not your parents, but the others.’

‘I know Kingsley and I understand. Can you do it?’

‘I can take that part of their memory, but I’ll need your help to get them together. When I’m ready I’ll give you a nod so you can move so the magic won’t affect you.’

‘Let’s do it now, then they will think it’s still just an ordinary wedding reception.’

Hermione, Ron and Kingsley spoke to all Hermione’s muggle relatives, moved them outside away from the crowd, then Hermione and Ron stepped back behind Kingsley while he removed the muggles memories of the star hawk and the magic they had just seen. Ron went back in and spoke to a few people, then the dance floor was again crowded with couples dancing, but Harry and Charlie were in the center and they didn’t seem to be taking notice of anything but the man they had in their arms.

For another hour the bride and groom dance, but stayed not far from Harry and Charlie who never once let the other go and not once did they look away from the other. Hermione and Ron knew they had to go so they never said anything, just wrapped their arms around Harry and Charlie, then waved to everyone before leaving to start their lives as husband and wife. They were happier than they ever thought they would be. They knew it mainly came down to finally being married, but they also knew it came to having their best friend back, but having him happy.

Harry and Charlie hugged everyone, Charlie went and packed his things, then put his arm around Harry and the two men went to start their lives as married partners, as soul mates, as life mates. Everyone knew just from the looks Harry and Charlie were giving each other that no one would see them for a while, how long, no one knew. Their love for each other was all over them, but so was their wanting, their desire was evident, so they knew these two men would head straight home to love each other in every way possible. They weren’t just leaving to have sex, they were joining their hearts, their minds, their souls and their bodies with their love.

The end:


End file.
